Colorful Wednesday
by Silver345
Summary: Maya witnesses Riley go though a life changing transformation. She has a new favorite color. But of course, thats just your average Wednesday. Just a little oneshot drabble. Riley/Maya Friendship, Riarkle implied


This is just a little drabble that I thought would be cute. Colors are so great.

So it looks like I might have accidentally become part of this fandom and forgotten about my little multi chapter fics from other fandoms... oopsie. I just really like one shots so I hope you like these while I'm still writing them like crazy.

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday like any other. They sat on the floor of Riley's bedroom on the fuzzy mat, Riley doing science homework and Maya lay on her back playing a game on her new phone. It _was_ a new game though, the blonde had found some puzzle game that was all colors and shapes which made her happier than the word games Lucas kept trying to get her to download so she could play against him. Only a Huckleberry would play games that pushed the school's motto, "Learning is Fun!" Suddenly, her brunette best friend slammed her biology text book shut and effectively broke the silence.

"Maya, what's your favorite color?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Riles, its still green. Lime green, like it has been for the past fifteen years of my life," she said condescendingly. Even if Riley was her best friend, the girl was hard to deal with sometimes.

"Oh, right…" Maya went back to her game, but she paused it when her friend continued to look at her expectantly. She looked up at the girl, who's big brown doe eyes had yet to leave Maya's face. She sighed before speaking.

"So you want me to ask you what yours is?" A happy smile lit up Riley's face.

"How did you know?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"What's your favorite color, Riles? Even though I know you're going to say—"

"It's white!" she said loudly, her grin wide as she stared down at her confused friend. Well that had thrown her for a loop.

"White? What happened to pink? You're favorite has been pink forever and together we were watermelon! What is this, what's happening?" Maya rolled onto her stomach and stared at her friend with her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Well now we're… some fruit that's green and white because that's my new favorite color!" She could see it in the brunette's eyes, she wanted to be asked why. So she sighed and gave in to the girl's silent plea.

"So, Riley, why is your favorite color suddenly white?" Maya took in the blush that spread across her best friend's face with suspicion. What could have possibly affected her so much that her friend was changing her long time favorite color from bright pink to plain white?

"Well I was in third period science class," Riley began slowly.

"Yeah?"

"And you know how I sit next to Farkle and we're lab partners?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well we were supposed to discuss why plants are green. Something about chlorophyll I guess."

"Yeah?"

"And I was confused so he was explaining it to me because he's such a good friend and all—"

"Riley, get to the point before I'm as old as Gammy Hart."

"Well, he said that when white light hits anything, most of the color is absorbed, but the color we see is what is reflected, which is really cool in itself—"

"Riley?"

"Sorry sorry, but when I asked him where the colors came from, he said every color of the rainbow is in white light and that's why white is his favorite color! White light has _all_ the colors, Maya! White is the color of rainbows!" By this point, Riley had shuffled over to Maya on her knees and was shaking her blonde best friend by the shoulders with excitement. Maya merely chuckled in response. Riley was definitely the most precious person to ever live in the world.

"So let me get this straight. Riley?"

"Yes, Peaches?"

"You changed you're favorite color from hot pink, to white."

"That's right."

"Because of _Farkle?_ _"_ She smiled when Riley's blush deepened and she looked down at her homework that Maya knew the brunette wasn't planning on focusing on any time soon. She realized that her friend probably hadn't been paying attention before the conversation either judging by all the heart patterns dancing in the margin of the notebook paper in none other than rainbow colors. Actually, she had probably just been trying to figure out ways to set up this conversation "causally" so that she could tell her friend without being "obvious." A slightly mischievous grin split Maya's face as she rolled back over onto her back, un-pausing the game on the touch screen.

"Aw, Riles, your lovesick puppy face is showing."

It was still a normal Wednesday like any other.


End file.
